Mario Goes to the Future
"Mario Goes To The Future" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in April. Script WARNING: The story may have swearing in it. NOTICE: The story might not have that much detail. But still, try enjoying it! It starts off with Mario sitting on the couch. Suddenly, Jeffy then comes in with a trombone. Mario: GAH JEFFY!!! Jeffy; Yes daddy? Mario: WHAT IS THAT?! Jeffy: A trombone daddy! Mario: Where did you get that think from?? Jeffy: I stole it from the shop! Mario: WHAT?! Jeffy: Yep! Just costed a few bucks but gave nothing! Mario: Jeffy why would you do that?! Jeffy: I don't know. I also found a weird grey machine thingy. He then pulls out a grey button if some kind. Mario: Huh? Jeffy: What is this daddy? Mario: Umm, this does NOT look like a toy... Jeffy: Well it does to me! Mario: No it's not! Give it to me Jeffy! Jeffy: NO DADDY! He then tries to take the button away from Jeffy. Jeffy: GIMME!! IT'S MINE!! Mario: NO JEFFY! You shouldn't be-- Suddenly, the button then zaps into a beam and the two disappear. It then shows a metal like room of some kind. Suddenly, the beam appears and Mario and Jeffy are teleported. Mario: ... playing with these kinds of stuff... Jeffy: Where are we? Is this home? Mario: No Jeffy! Ugh! I don't know what happened... They look around to see they are in a grey room. Mario: OHHH great Jeffy! This is all your fault! Jeffy: MY FAULT?! You didn't give me the button! Mario: Ugh! I don't know where we are even! He looks around to see some sort of robotic space ship of some kind. Mario: Huh... seems weird... Jeffy: Let's look around daddy! Mario: No we gotta get back! He is about to press the button but a robotic voice is then heard. Voice: Welcome... to our lair! Mario: Huh? Jeffy: What was that daddy? A robot then comes out of the shadows. Robot: Welcome humans. You are in Pensacola 3819! There are MANY rules around here: No war, no annoyance, no destruction, no cliffhangers and most IMPORTANTLY... enjoy your stay! He walks off like a machine. Mario: What's wrong with him... Jeffy: He said Pensacola? Mario: Yeah! That's where we live-- wait... you don't think... Jeffy: Yeah? Mario: (Gulps) We are in the future?? Jeffy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ???: HEY!!! Suddenly, a robotic major of some kind comes out of the shadows along with some helpers and guards that are also robots. Robotic Mayor: QUIET!!! Can't you humans see we are busy with stuff?! Mario: What stuff? Robotic Helper 2: Ever since Crash Bandicoot 900.5 died, we are trying to keep the city in our safe hands! Robotic Guard 2: But sadly, it is in ruins. Robotic Helper 1: And we can't properly restore it! Robotic Guard 1: All because of some people who don't care. We kicked them out of here. Robotic Mayor: Now please, handle along and find yourself some other use while we try to fix this mistake! Mario: O-ok? Jeffy: Bye mister talking stuff! The robots then leave into a black room. Mario: We gotta get outta here! Jeffy: NO! I wanna stay! It is great! Mario: No it's not! We could get killed in some way or another! Jeffy: FINE!! Follow me first! I think we should leave and go for a ice cream! Mario: Ugh! Fine! The two then look around for an exit. Mario: This place is so dark... Jeffy then turns on a light and it reveals a cafeteria. Mario: Woah! Jeffy: FOOOOOD!!!!! He then rushes over to the kitchen. Jeffy: Oh boy am I hungry! He then opens the fridge and is seen with a confused face. Jeffy: Huh? It then shows a bunch of metal in the fridge. Jeffy: What is this?? Mario: Ummm... He then grabs a apple that looks like metal. Jeffy: Eek! Disgusting! He throws the apple away. Mario: What is this place anyhow? Jeffy: I don't know daddy... it looks kinda great though! Mario: Let's go see Pensacola from the outside! Jeffy: Ok! The two head to a window to see a red sky and destroyed city. Mario: Wha-- WHAT IS THIS?! Jeffy: Where are my friends?! A robot chef then comes to the cafeteria. Chef Robot: If you are wondering about that, it is destroyed. Yet we can't even restore how it was back to it's original format. Mario: Oh... Jeffy: Where is the bathroom? Chef Robot: To the left. Jeffy: Thanks! He then rushes to the bathroom. Mario: UGGHHH JEEFFFFY!!! Jeffy then enters the bathroom and closes the door. Mario: Oh my lord! How am I ever gonna get out of here! Chef Robot: See you around. He then leaves the cafeteria. Mario: (Sigh) While eagerly waiting for Jeffy, robots are seen going around sweeping the floor. Mario: What has happened in the future?! What happened to Pensacola? Robot Sweeper 24: Oh, it got destroyed during a robot/alien invasion. He then walks off. Mario: WHAAAAAAATT?! I gotta get outta here NOWW!!! He then rushes to the bathroom. Mario: JEFFY, JEFFY COME ON OUT!!! Jeffy: Hold on there daddy! He then comes out while a flush is heard. Jeffy: Ok daddy! Mario: Jeffy, we need to leave RIGHT NOW!! Jeffy: But why daddy? Mario: This place is destroyed! We need to get out NOW! Jeffy: But-- Suddenly, an agonizing sound is heard. Mario: Huh? Jeffy: What was that? Mario: I don't know. Let's check... They come across a old black door. Mario: What could even be in there? Jeffy: Let's check! The two then enter the door. Mario: Eh, turn on the light... He turns on the light and what he finds is horrifying... Mario: OH MY GOD!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!! Jeffy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! And then shows multiple skeletons all over the place. Mario: WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING OOOON?! ???: So, you found the room. Mario: Huh? Mario and Jeffy turn around and it turns out to be the robotic mayor. Jeffy: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Robotic Mayor: You found the forbidden room... Mario: WHAT?! Robotic Mayor: I'm so sorry to have to do this to you but... Guards... The guards then come in. Robotic Mayor: Take them to the gulag! Mario: WHAT?! Jeffy: AHHHHH!!! Mario: That's it! We are getting out of here!! Robotic Guard 2: OH NO YOU DON'T!! The three then approach them but beam zaps teleporting them. It then shows a old forest area. Mario and the others are then teleported there. Robotic Guard 1: Ummm... Robotic Mayor: CRAP!!! Mario: Where are we? A loud roar is then heard. Jeffy: What? Robotic Guard 2: Ah great! Ya sent us to the fuckin' past! Suddenly, a large dinosaur is then seen. Jeffy: That's a huge bitch! Mario: RUUUUNNNNNNNNN!!!!!! The five then run off in terror as the dinosaur chases them. They then bump into a T-Red which of whom also starts chasing them. One of the guards suddenly trip. Robotic Guard 2: WOAH!! He then falls on a stick paling his nose. Robotic Guard 2: GAAAH!! Good thing I'm a robot! He continues to run off. The two dinosaurs are seen following them until they reach a corner. Robotic Mayor: PRESS THE BUTTON, PRESS THE BUTTON!!!! Mario: OK!!! He presses the button and it teleports them and the dinosaurs together. It then goes back to the modern house. Suddenly, it is destroyed when the dinosaurs get teleported back along with Mario and Jeffy. Mario: Uggh! I am never doing that again! Jeffy: Hey daddy, why are we on a red belly? Mario: Huh? It then shows the dinosaurs struggling to get out along with the three robots destroyed to shreds. Mario: Well... I guess we will need to be here until our house gets fixed... Jeffy: Ok daddy! What about ice cream? It then cuts back to the future robots. Robot 5: So... our mayor's gone. Robot 3: And Pensacola's destroyed. Robot 2: So what do we do? Robot 1: Hmmmm... Robot 5: How about we party? Robot 6: SPLENDID!!! The robots then start a huge party parade celebrating the disappearance of their mayor and the destruction of Pensacola. It then irises out on the party. ----------------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ----------------------------- Trivia * This marks the first appearance of the Robotic Mayor. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Mario Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Future Robots Episodes Category:Dinosaurs Episodes Category:Robotic Mayor Episodes